paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
End of Abyss Part 1
'''End of Abyss Part 1 '''is the ninth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Sweetie Everest Tracker Ryder Shard Red Dusty Abyss Blue Laser Noir Kyle Diamond Silver Opal Daisy Episode Ryder: What?! Abyss got Diamond and Sweetie?! Red: Yes! If we don't do something fast then the city will be destroyed! Ryder: That what do we do?! Red: I don't know! Skye: Quiet! Shard: I think I have a plan. Rubble: What's the plan? Shard: Chase will go in with his Super Spy invisibility and rescue the others. While he's doing that, Skye will be in her Air Patrol gear taking care of the danger from above. The rest of us will fight the robots! Red: Why are we listening to you? I'm the leader! Everest: Enough! We're doing Shard's plan! Tracker: Wait! Where's Dusty? Zuma: He's gone now. Great. Rocky: Did he seriously try and take them on by himself. Marshall: He'll get himself killed! >At Abyss's lair< Dusty: I hope Skye and Red won't mind that I borrowed their gear. Abyss: Yes! We are intensely powerful! ???: Yes Abyss. Now we will rule! Dusty: Who is he talking too? Blue Laser: Now everyone will know and fear the name of Blue Laser! Dusty: Blue Laser? >Skye's helicopter powers down< Dusty: Oh shoot! >Dusty falls into the lair< Blue Laser: Well, well, well. It seems we have a friend. Dusty: Wait! I think we can make a bargain! Blue Laser: A bargain huh? Dusty: Yes! I can lead you to the rest of the Paw Patrol! All I ask for, is the princess. Blue Laser: This is interesting. Deal. >Sweetie was released< Sweetie: What's happening? Blue Laser: Now for you. >Abyss brainwashes Dusty< Sweetie: Dusty! What did you do to him? Abyss: He sacrificed himself for you. Now go. >With the others< Marshall: Did we find Dusty yet? Red: Not yet! >Kyle, Diamond, Silver, Daisy, and Opal show up< Tracker: Hey look! It's our friends! Hey guys. >Silver attacks Tracker< Tracker: Ow! What was that for? Skye: We should be careful. They look like they wanna fight us here and now! Red: I'm not complaining! Hey! Silver! Wanna fight me bro? Silver: I'll rip your hands off and beat you with your own arms! Red: See? Slightly more aggressive than usual. >Red rushes to attack Silver< Silver: Miss! >Silver attacks Red< Red: Ow! I forgot how you fought. >Silver sees Tracker on his car and growls loudly< Tracker: Uh oh. Red: Tracker. You should run. I think he's mad you stole his ride. Silver: You're in for it now! Red: I'm just getting started! >Red and Silver fight< Skye: So who's gonna take care of the others? Opal: What's wrong? Too scared to take me on? Skye: Oh that does it! >Skye uses the missiles on Red's vehicle< Opal: >While dodging the missiles< You're not the only one with fancy tech! >Starts shooting lasers< Skye: Ah! Why do you even have that? You're a doctor! Red: Take this! >Red knocks Silver out returning him to normal< Silver: What happened? Red: Long story short. You tried to kill us. >A missile hits Opal turning her to normal as well< Opal: Ouch! That really hurt! Skye: I'm done here! Opal is back to normal! Red: Nice! >Kyle grabs Red< Red: What the? Kyle: Take this! >Kyle throws Red high into the sky< Red: Oh Kyle. You just made a terrible mistake! >Red falls down kicking Kyle hard in the head returning him to normal< Kyle: My head! Silver: Kyle? You ok? Kyle: Well my head hurts but other than that, i'm fine. Shard: So we're finishing them off huh? Alright! >Shard shoots a large blast at Diamond< Diamond: Ow! Rubble: Wait. Where's Noir? Zuma: Maybe he left. >Noir appears in front of Red and attacks him< Red: Nope. He's here. Good ol' Noir. >Silver attacks Noir and returns him to normal< Noir: I thank you friend. It takes a worthy foe to trap a ninja. Silver: No problem Noir. Tracker: One left. >Tracker uses Silver's car to run over Daisy returning her to normal< Red: Jeez Tracker! Tracker: What? It got the job done, right? Red: Yeah... I guess. >Abyss flies in< Abyss: You're too late! We have something that will make you surrender! Red: Too late? We freed our friends! Abyss: We still have one of them! Red: Who? Sweetie? Sweetie: No. I'm sorry... >Dusty comes out< Red: No! Dusty? >Episode Ends<